


Stargazing

by E_Violet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But It’s minor, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Relationship, actually a bit before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Violet/pseuds/E_Violet
Summary: She remembered the events of the previous night very clearly, and she knew that something had changed.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	Stargazing

_ October 14, 1969 _

The sky was dark, but clear. Clear enough to see the multitudes of stars, suspended in the air like diamonds. From the top of the Astronomy tower, empty in the dead of the night, one may have felt alone looking at the sky, but Narcissa liked the quiet and the isolation. 

It was nice to be alone, she thought, with nobody watching her. The moon obstructed some of her view, but she still imagined she could see all the stars. They represented her family. 

“I’m never alone,” she whispered to herself contentedly. 

“Well, obviously.” Someone sat down next to her and she immediately sat up and shot a spell at the mystery person. 

“Ow!” he exclaimed. “ _Why_?”

“You scared me,” she shot back, realizing with relish that it was Lucius Malfoy who she had attacked. “What type of _idiot_ interrupts  someone stargazing?” 

“Flat on her back, which is  _terribly_ unladylike,” Malfoy responded, smirking. He leaned back on his elbows, watching Narcissa. “You should be thankful I interrupted you. How dare you tarnish the name of the Black family with your crude ways?” 

Narcissa rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t let him get to her, but he was too bothersome to ignore. 

“What the hell are you doing up here, Malfoy?” she snapped. “And  _don’t_ say anything about my ‘crude, socially unacceptable language’. Not to me, not to anyone. If you do, I will tell everyone you snogged Alexandra Fawley.” The smile left his face. “And, while you still have a few years before you are to be married, she is  _not_ who you are supposed to marry, which would disappoint  _everyone_ involved in the arrangement, including your father, and Alexandra is also two years older than you and involved with Arwin Rowle. Imagine the scandal you would be involved in of that got out. Andromeda hates you enough already, but she said if you grew up she’d hate you less. As in, enough to marry you to please our parents. If your dalliance with Fawley becomes public, I can guarantee she will find someone else suitable. Your father would be so disappointed in you.”She smiled wickedly. “So I suggest you remain silent about anything I’ve said or done.” 

“How did you know about Alex?” Malfoy asked in a hollow voice. 

Narcissa remained silent, only looking at him with malice. She planned to keep him worried and in the dark. He deserved it. 

“Nevermind that,” he continued, regaining his composure, “I only kissed her because I was bored. I had nothing else to do.” 

“I believe that was the same day you arrived at Quidditch practice, ten minutes late and somewhat disheveled. You  _clearly_ had something else to do.” He looked away and she knew she had won their little squabble. 

Two years before, Andromeda had told Narcissa that Lucius Malfoy was a rat. She believed her older sister, despite the boy’s insistence that she make up her own opinions of people. Narcissa had done just that, a few months later, when he claimed Quidditch was only for boys. She told him he was a pig, and proceeded to prove him wrong by convincing the captain to make an exception to the boys-only rule and making the Quidditch team the next year. He had apologized for being rude, but she was yet to forgive him. She excelled at holding grudges against non-family members. 

“You never answered my question,” she said calmly, a few minutes later. He looked up.

“What question?” he asked. 

“I asked what you were doing here.” 

“Oh.” He looked at the ground. “Today would have been my mother’s birthday.” 

“When did she die?” she asked gently. Malfoy looked up for a moment. 

“Shortly after was born. I never got to meet her.” He sighed. “It’s always been just my father and me, but every year at her birthday I start wondering what life could have been like.” 

“Do you think you would have had siblings?” 

“Maybe,” he said. “I can’t know for sure. But I do wonder if my mother would have been proud of me.” 

Narcissa almost made a snide remark about him, but she held her tongue. This was the first time, since she had known him, that he seemed... human. He had feelings just like everyone else, feelings other than pride and selfishness. She wondered why he was revealing all of this to her, though, but she wasn’t going to ask. 

“I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this,” he said, laughing slightly. “You hate me.” 

And for a second time that night, Narcissa doubted herself. 

“Well,” she said, “I won’t tell anyone anything about you, as long as you don’t tell anyone anything about me.” He smiled and held out his hand. 

“Deal,” he said, and they shook on it. Narcissa realized the pure absurdity of the situation, that she was outside in the middle of the night, shaking hands with a boy that she had been so sure she would always despise, and she giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” Malfoy asked, also beginning to laugh. 

“Nothing,” she replied, shaking her head. She was unsure if he believed her, but he let go of the question. 

“You don’t think my mother would have been proud of me,” he stated. “I can tell.” 

“I believe I let my personal opinion of you cloud my judgement,” Narcissa said. “If  _I_ were your mother, I doubt I’d be proud of you. But I do believe if your mother was anything like you, she would be immensely proud of you.” 

Malfoy laughed. 

“I think that is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” he said. He continued before she could respond. “My father doesn’t like to talk about my mother, so I know very little about her. But he did say I was much more like him than like her.”

“Is that a pattern in the Malfoy family?” Narcissa asked, a hint of humor in her voice. “A child being like his father? Because if so, I pity the people who come across your son.” He gasped, offended. “A blond demon, strutting around the school, announcing that he will share all of his complaints with his father.” 

“ _I_ pity those who come across  _your_ future child,” he retorted. “A different blonde demon, annoyingly close to her siblings.” 

Narcissa crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. “Excuse me for having a good relationship with my sisters.” 

“At least I don’t have to marry my cousin.” 

“I’m working on making sure that is  _not_ the case!” Narcissa laughed, shoving Malfoy. 

“Why would you ruin such a perfect match?” he asked, unable to contain his own laughter. “You wouldn’t even have to change your name! And you could continue the tradition of naming your children after stars.” 

“I’m naming my children after stars no matter who I marry.” She sat up straighter. “And it will  _not_ be my cousin.” 

Malfoy smiled with genuine interest. 

“What do you plan on naming your children?” he asked. 

“If I have a son, I want to name him Draco,” she said. “If I have a daughter, I want to name her Lyra. Or Celeste.” 

“You should have one of each. A boy to carry on the family name...” 

“And a girl because girls are far superior to boys.” 

“That was not what I was going to say.”

“My apologies,” Narcissa responded sarcastically. “A girl to balance things out.” 

“Huh.” He smiled, somewhat distractedly. “You read my mind.” 

“Great minds think alike, I suppose,” she said, closing her eyes. 

“You think I have a great mind?” Her eyes snapped open. Malfoy was smirking at her. 

“Oh, no,” she groaned. “I want to take it back.” He laughed. 

“You can’t,” he sang. “I have a great mind!” 

“You need a haircut. You look ridiculous.” He ran a hand through his hair, which was down to his ears. 

“I gel it back during the day,” he said defensively. “And one day it will grow longer and look quite respectable.” 

“Not today.” Narcissa grinned. “You look like an idiotic ruffian.” 

Malfoy pointed to the sky. 

“It’s night,” he whispered loudly. They both collapsed into giggles. 

Hours later, after they had both returned to their dorms, Narcissa awoke, feeling somewhat different. She remembered the events of the previous night very clearly, and she knew that something had changed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
